Shrewd Slytherin
by Reels
Summary: Looking in on those of the House of Slytherin. Includes Pansy, Blaise, Daphne, Millicent, Theodore, and others. 25 drabbles of a 100 drabble challenge.
1. Pansy: Frog

Part one of what will be a series of four fics for a 100 drabble challenge. I'll be focusing on one of the four Houses in each, doing 25 drabbles for each one. So here's the first for Slytherin.

1. Frog

xx

At the age of six, Pansy decided she hated boys.

It was her birthday, Pansy's favorite holiday of them all, as everyone was gathered for the sole purpose of celebrating her, and everything had been going perfectly. It was a birthday for a princess, with a beautiful cake, a high stack of presents, and a lovely new party dress bought for the birthday girl that she just loved. She had been enjoying herself immensely, that is until, upon plunging her hands into her pile of gifts, she was met with something slimy and cold, causing the little girl to scream and fall back. The sheer shock of it all led her to crying. Draco Malfoy and those ogres he called friends laughing didn't help either.

The frog jumped out as Pansy was on the ground, landing too close to her for comfort. She screamed again, feet flying wilding as she tried to kick the creature away. In her panic, she wasn't aware of her father picking her up, trying to soothe his daughter.

When she had calmed down, still being cradled by her father, she noticed the three still snickering, looking between her and each other. Pansy's face twisted into a look of anger as it clicked. Of course they'd be behind it.

Pansy hated boys, but especially Draco Malfoy in that moment. It's not like Crabbe or Goyle was smart enough to come up with such an evil trick.

xx

Opinions?

-Reels


	2. Theodore: Applesauce

Thanks for everything, guys!

2. Applesauce

xx

Theodore Nott could appreciate the finer things in life that his fellow Slytherins seemed to disregard.

He enjoyed a nice sunset, watching it while the others huddled together in their dank common room. He like swimming in the lake, something only few dared to do, others too afraid of the giant squid and the like. He liked hearing Dumbledore's speeches, because damned if they weren't brilliant, beautiful, and inspiring. Theodore found friends in people of other Houses, feeling somewhat sorry for people like Blaise, who missed out on Terry Boot's dry humor or Hannah Abbott's caring attitude that made her so easy to be friends with.

But really, there was one thing he enjoyed most at Hogwarts that his House mates didn't seem to care for at all. And that was the applesauce.

Damned if those house elves couldn't make a mean applesauce and, unfortunately, it was only every now and then. The others would turn their nose up at it, dubbing it food for a baby. But really, it only meant more for Theodore, and if he wouldn't scarf that purée down.

Thinking on it, it may have had something to do with his mother, dying when he was still so young. Every now and then, when he'd spoon a bite into his mouth, he'd imagine, somewhere in the back of his mind, a woman, steering a small spoon of applesauce into his mouth, opening and closing her mouth with him, and smiling when he swallowed.

But maybe that was just his imagination.

xx

-Reels


	3. Daphne: Evil

3. Evil

xx

Daphne never had a clear definition of evil until her seventh year at Hogwarts.

It was the constant screaming. It could be heard everywhere she went. Maybe faint, far away. Or right in front of her, writhing on the floor. The sound may have just embedded itself into her mind and she couldn't help but hear it. Even in the dead of night, asleep in her bed, the screams of students haunted her, and she'd wake up with a gasp, whipping her head around to see who was being tortured and who was torturing.

The screaming never ended.

"_Crucio_," Who was this boy, pointing his wand at that small girl? Surely that wasn't Blaise. He would never do that to a child. She was only a second year. Twelve. Who tortures a twelve-year-old?

The screaming was high pitched, relentless. It hurt her ears. Apparently it hurt the 'professor's' too, as he called an end to the torture only a minute in. It usually went on for five.

The little girl remained on the floor, shaking, crying, and looking up at Blaise with fear. Blaise stared back, his face a perfect mask. No emotion. Daphne longed to know how he felt. She prayed he was guilty. Disgusted with himself.

"Who wants to go next?" The hand of Vincent Crabbe shot up, a look of eagerness on his face. He waved him forward, and Blaise returned to his seat next to Theodore.

"Noisy one, eh?" Blaise commented, watching as the torture resumed. Theodore just shrugged, looking down at his notes. She noticed his frown deepen as the screaming resumed.

Crabbe looked gleeful as the second year squirmed about in pain, while Amycus Carrow looked pleased. Everyone around her sat in silence, simply watching.

Daphne was surrounded by evil, that much she realized.

xx

-Reels


	4. Millicent: Hufflepuff

4. Hufflepuff

Millicent often found herself bullying the Hufflepuffs just because. They were the obvious targets, she supposed. The weakest links of Hogwarts. The girls didn't stand up to her and the boys were intimidated by her size. It was a good system.

"Don't worry, Hannah," Susan Bones and Millicent's latest victim were walking away, tears leaking from Abbott's eyes from the pain. Really, Millicent thought, you shouldn't wear your hair in pigtails. It begs people to pull them. "She's an ogre. An immature, stupid ogre."

This might have stung her if she was younger. The fifteen-year-old was used to it by this point. Ogre. Troll. Hag. All lovely nicknames given to her by her ever so clever classmates. As if she hadn't heard it all before.

She decided not to penalize Susan for the insult. Millicent had enough of Hufflepuffs for the day.

xx

-Reels


	5. Vincent: Crab

5. Crab

Crabbe hated crabs. He didn't pick up on the irony.

He blamed his mother, if anyone. She'd always drag him down to the beach at night, wand alight, to chase ghost crabs, pale and quick and creepy, as she tried to distract her Vinnie from his father's absence and her own longing for her husband. The young boy would always jump away from them, camouflaged as they were against the sand, their beady black eyes giving away their location as they caught his mother's wand light. He'd wail until his mother would give up and return home to that empty house that she hated.

It wasn't until the Dark Lord's return that Vincent would return to that damned beach with his mother. His father would disappear yet again, leaving Mrs. Crabbe moping around, and Crabbe would take up his wand, tap on her bedroom door and offer a muttered, "Want to go chase ghost crabs, mum?" And he'd hate himself, nostrils flaring as he thought of those little claws, those needle-like feet gliding across the sand, but then he'd feel...something when his mother would smile at him, and get out of bed, and disappearate with him.


	6. Blaise & Theodore: Itch

6. Itch

xx

Blaise sighed. He hated when people sighed. He knew they were just asking for someone to give them attention when they did. They just wanted someone to ask two little words so they could start complaining about their day and their life. Pansy sighed a lot, he thought.

"What's wrong?" Oh, there they were. Those two little words. He grinned now. Theodore sometimes just played into the palm of his hand.

"I have an itch." He longing looked across the common room. Theodore followed his gaze.

"Daphne Greengrass?" The fourth year raised an eyebrow before glancing back at his book. "Well good luck with that one, mate."

"I don't need luck. Just a bit of…persuasion. Merlin, is it just me, or is she really attractive these days?" Theodore bit down on his tongue, unwilling to explain the Blaise that she'd been attractive for years. The other boy didn't take notice of his friend's suddenly red face. "Well, as I've said, I've got an itch, and I'm sure Ms. Greengrass will be only too willing to scratch it for me." Blaise winked at Theodore before getting up to heading towards Daphne.

Theodore slammed the book closed and headed for his dorm.

xx

-Reels


	7. Pansy: Green

7. Green

xx

Pansy was pleased. Not that she ever doubted her admission into Slytherin house. That was assured the day she was born, obviously.

She sat down next to Draco, giving him a little smile even though he was engrossed in the Sorting of Harry Potter, as everyone now was. She rolled her eyes and began thinking about herself, as she often did.

Yes, she was perfect for Slytherin. She didn't know anyone more cunning than herself or more driven. Her ambitions were greater than that of any child her age, her daddy always told her that, smiling at the fire in his daughter's eye. She could have been a descendant of Salazar himself! Pansy sighed at the idea.

But above all else, Pansy thought with a small smile, glancing down the table at the green-accented robes of her seniors, she looked absolutely fantastic in green. Certainly, she was made for Slytherin.

xx

:)


	8. Millicent: Paper

8. Paper

xx

She examined her present, flipping open the cover, and running a hand across the blank, crisp paper. She frowned.

"It's a sketchbook." Her mother offered, worry clear in her voice. "I've seen your drawings, Millie, and you're really very good at them. I thought, maybe instead of just doodles on your Potions essays, you might…" She trailed off as her daughter looked up at her, nostrils flared. "I thought you'd like it." She said helplessly.

"I do." She snapped, glaring at the floor. Her mother had noticed. Her mother had noticed. Her mother, mind always wrapped up in the past, when Millicent was just a bulge in her belly, and her husband had yet to denounce the Dark Lord, and her daughter wasn't born fatherless, and yet looked so like him, had noticed something about her.

She took her present and retreated to her room before her mother would notice the tears.

xx

Reviews are my life's blood. Fact.

-Reels


	9. Daphne & Astoria: Bounce

9. Bounce

"No, wait, wait!" Daphne laughed as she grabbed hold of her younger sister. "All right, all right, here." The annoyance immediately left Astoria's features, face lighting up. Daphne kicked off the purple boots, which grew back to their original large size, before handing them to Astoria. "Just be careful of the ceiling…"

Astoria kicked off her slippers and hurriedly slipped on the boots, which immediately shrunk to fit her foot. Standing, she bent her knees, and jumped. She shot up into the air, head inches away from crashing into the high ceiling, and fell fast, panic seizing her until she landed gently. It felt as though the floor bent to her weight and she bounced two more times before landing solidly on the ground.

"Aren't they fantastic? I picked them up at this wonderful joke shop in Diagon Alley. I suppose it's what jumping on one of those…oh, what do the Muggles call them? Oh, anyway…" Daphne laughed again, giddy with excitement to put the Bouncing Boots back on. "Let me try them again!"

The two took turns until it was decided they'd have to return to Diagon Alley and buy a pair for Astoria.


	10. Theodore: Kill

Thanks for everything, guys.

10. Kill

xx

She had shoved him into the pantry. He was furious. He peered through the cracked door, but didn't leave. He did as his mother told him to do, even if he hated it.

She didn't even put up a fight. In fact, he had her wand. He watched as the man he'd never seen before made his mother fall to the ground and scream and cry. She was in pain. Theodore had never seen pain like this.

He only cried when his father appeared. He didn't help his wife, no. He made the green light that silenced her screaming. Theodore had thought, for a moment, he had helped her. He thought he had stopped her pain. But she didn't get up. Everyone else left. His father bent over his mother and cradled her body against him. Theodore dropped the wand and stepped out. His father gave a great jerk and dropped her body, wand aimed at his young son. Recognition, shock, then tears. He reached out to his son. Theodore came and listened as he explained it was her fault. She was going to go to the Ministry. Tell everything she knew. He had to kill her. It was her fault.

Theodore stared into his mother's lifeless eyes.

xx

-Reels


	11. Blaise: Wood

11. Wood

The old man slightly disgusted Blaise, but as he placed the sixth wand into his hand, he accepted it greedily. And then something clicked.

"Now, that," Ollivander pointed a shaky finger at the wand. "Is walnut. Unicorn hair is its core. Thirteen inches exactly. Good for transfiguration."

Blaise smiled at the long piece of wood in his hand. The thing looked so innocent, so breakable, and yet…he could feel the power surging through him as he held it. This was the one.

From the back of the shop, his mother smiled. He looked so like her when his eyes burned like that.


	12. Daphne & Theodore: Numbers

Thanks for everything!

12. Numbers

xx

"Look at them." Blaise scoffed at his peers, glaring at him and the rest of the Slytherin's as they filed out. "They've got no chance. Look at that! That's a fifth year, isn't it?" He nodded after the boy who had dived into the crowd, hiding amongst the others allowed to stay. "They really think they can take on the Death Eaters? The Dark Lord himself? Idiots, all of them."

Pansy voiced her agreement, but Daphne and Theodore remained silent, keeping their eyes trained to their feet.

"Their strength is in numbers." Theodore mumbled to Daphne, who clasped his hand. "Some of them have been learning, Longbottoms made sure of that."

"Yes." Daphne glanced up for a moment, and immediately winced back at the glares they were still receiving. "But…"

"The higher the number, the higher the body count?" Theodore's mouth went dry at the thought. If it wasn't for his father, maybe he would remain. Maybe he could spare people like Hannah or Seamus for death he was now almost certain they would receive.

"It'll be all right. They know more than most wizards do at their age." Daphne gave his hand a squeeze. She didn't really believe it herself.

xx

I'm happy with how I handled the prompt. I had no idea what I was going to do with it at first.

-Reels


	13. Blaise & Theodore: Labels

13. Labels

xx

"I think I was wrong." Blaise met Theodore's eyes for a moment before glancing down the table at Daphne.

Of course, Blaise often was wrong. He threw around labels so easily, believing himself an expert at reading people. But, only a handful of times would he admit to being wrong about a person. Theodore supposed this might be why he could stand Blaise. As arrogant as he was, he could own up to his mistakes, even if it was only sometimes.

Theodore also glanced at Daphne, and then gave a slight nod. "Yeah. She isn't really what she seems at all."

And Blaise looked again at Theodore and gave him the smallest of smiles, because in the end, Theodore was his best friend, and even if Blaise could be perfectly nasty at times, he found value in his relationship with him. "You two care for each other, don't you?"

And if the blushing and nervous chuckle didn't give them away, the way Daphne perked up at his laugh certainly did.

xx

Blaise isn't all bad. :)

-Reels


	14. Millicent: Luck

14. Luck

xx**  
**

It must have been luck, really. Even McGonagall looked surprised, peering through her spectacles at the perfectly transformed butterfly, flitting hesitantly around Millicent's head. Daphne, her caterpillar squirming about with tiny wings, stared in shock at Millicent.

"Very good, Ms. Bulstrode. It's very nice to see that at least _someone_ has studied over the break." The gaze she cast over the rest of the students, who had been looking at Millicent too, made them snap around in their seats, concentrating harder on mastering the spell.

As McGonagall moved on, chastising Seamus Finnigan for mistreating his caterpillar, Millicent couldn't help the please the Professor's words gave her, even if McGonagall was a stuffy old bat.

xx

-Reels


	15. Daphne & Theodore: Triangles

15. Triangles

xx

Actually, Theodore was getting a kick out of the less-than-sober Daphne. He retracted any thoughts of regret he had earlier.

"See, see, the thing about us, is we're triangles." She began explaining, finger pointed between herself and Theodore.

"Like, you and me?"

"No, no, _Slytherins_." Daphne held up her hand so she could explain further. "Like, Hufflepuffs are squares." She giggled. "Total squares, you know? God, Hufflepuffs are boring. But then there's, like, Ravenclaws. They're circles. Definite circles. Like, useful, you know? And totally deep. Circles are never ending, you know? All those sayings about circles. Everything comes full circle. Circle of life. Anyway. _Gryffindors_, now, _Gryffindors_, they like to think of themselves as like, hexagons, or something, but in reality, they're just rectangles. Like, maybe a bit different from squares, but not by much." She gave a nod, crossing her arms across her chest.

"But Slytherins…?" Theodore had finally stopped laughing, trying to get Daphne to return to her original point.

"Yes, yes, Slytherins." Daphne gave a solemn nod, closing her eyes and holding up a finger. "We are triangles. We are unique; we aren't a variation of another shape, like a rectangle. Sure, we have different types within ourselves, like Blaise is an isosceles and you're definitely a scalene, but in the end, we're all triangles, you know?" She laid her head down on the table, reaching for her drink.

"So what are you, Daphne?" Theodore took the cup from her hand and she offered no complaint.

"Equilateral, obviously."

"Oh, well, obviously."

xx

This is silly. I apologize.

-Reels :)


	16. Blaise: Peanut Butter

I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever! Senior year is killing me, especially this spring semester. But, good news! I'm on break for a week, and I hope to get out a lot for both Shrewd Slytherin and Sweet Hufflepuff. Anyway, thank you all for the reviews, favorites, alerts, and everything! It's really encouraging!

So, anyway, here's number 16.

16. Peanut butter

xx

Unexpectedly, Blaise, after five years of boredom, over heard something that actually interested him in History of Magic. It was from Lavender Brown, who never seemed to be able to contain her whisperings between herself and Parvati Patil, her voice always becoming high and just a tinge louder as the subjects became more and more interesting. He would have tuned it out as he usually did every class had he not heard his name, ears immediately perking. He was almost tempted to turn to look behind the girls who sat two rows behind him but wanted to hear what they had to say.

"Now Blaise," Lavender giggled as Parvati shushed her. The girl leaned closer to her friend and whispered something directly into her ear, which only annoyed and intrigued him further as Parvati gave a gasp then began giggling uncontrollably. "Lavender, that's disgusting. Peanut butter? Coupled with the idea of Zabini even _being_ that close…" She trailed off with a few more giggles.

"Oh, you're blushing, Parvati." Lavender sniggered. "You always do when he comes up."

"Lavender, _shut up_!" The sudden stern tone surprised Blaise and Lavender grew quiet, though still let out a chuckle here and there. He couldn't resist turning and flashing the girl a smile, who tinged pink and gave him a glare before whipping her head around, pretending to give Professor Binns her full attention. She prayed he had heard nothing, but the smirk was discomforting.

xx

Again, this is silly. And I'm sorry if you're not a fan of Parvati and Blaise, but I dig them and am probably going to have them showing up for the rest of the prompts.

Anyway, hope you liked! 17 will be here soon!

-Reels


	17. Everyone: Hat

This took a while. Again. I will try to do better. D:

Thanks for all of your support, it really means a lot!

17. Hat

xx**  
**

The first years were intrigued. The Sorting Hat had just wrapped up its song and the first to be sorted (Abbott, Hannah who looked _quite_ plain) was called up by the bossy old bat.

Blaise and Theodore stood together, neither voicing their nervousness. Blaise stood with his arms crossed over his chest, attempting and succeeding at look impatient while his best friend looked at his feet, chewing the inside of his cheek. Theodore's internal debate had been eating him up since departing from King's Cross. Slytherin, like his father, or Ravenclaw, like his mother? He supposed his father wouldn't mind either way, but being in Slytherin would make things much easier. Blaise, for his part, was almost positive he'd find himself in Salazar's House.

Daphne and Pansy stood a few steps back from their long time acquaintances, speaking in hushed tones.

"Don't worry," Pansy whispered. "I think we're both a shoe in for Slytherin." Well, at least, she was. Daphne was naïve enough to end up in Hufflepuff, she thought, but maybe her family's name would be enough to get her into Slytherin. If not, then if wasn't like Pansy was best friends with Daphne anyway. She certainly wasn't going to be friends with a badger.

"Oh, look, the first Slytherins been sorted." Daphne pointed to the burly girl, who stood from the stool and marched over to the Slytherin table, keeping her eyes on the ground. Millicent Bulstrode sat down heavily in the first empty seat, ignoring the congratulations from her upperclassmen.

"Well she looks lovely." Pansy giggled. Daphne gave her a nudge and grinned.

The night would go remembered for Harry Potter's return to Hogwarts and finding himself in Gryffindor, the house of the brave and whatever else. Those who found themselves in Slytherin could have cared less. They all came together that night and began forming friendships to last them a life time, no matter how odd and manipulative they were to become. Besides, they were in Slytherin; what was to be expected?

xx

I will be honest. I wrote the first part of this like two months ago, and when I returned to it I had no idea how to wrap it up. So I apologize for that crummy ending!

Next chapter will be up later today or tomorrow!

Hope you liked!

-Reels


	18. Millicent & Draco: Watch

18. Watch

xx

Millicent is toying with her father's old pocket watch, a trinket that gives her some comfort. It was her mother's idea to take it with her to Hogwarts, and as much as she hated her mother's ideas, Millicent did it anyway. She's sitting alone in the common room, skipping dinner for the third time that week, when Draco and those idiots Crabbe and Goyle come sauntering in, acting like they own the place even if they're just first years.

"What's that you got there, Bulstrode?" Draco asks, sitting across from her while his goons stand on either side of him.

Millicent hated Draco in particular, always acting so pompous and familiar with her. "Nothing." She says, shoving the watch into her pocket.

"Oh, no, come on, let's see it then." He holds his hand out expectantly. She grits her teeth and put the watch in his hand, watching closely as he examines it. His fingers trace over the gold case before he snaps it open to look at the clocks face, still ticking after all these years. "Tell you what, why don't you let me take this piece of junk off your hands?" He gives her a sly smile.

"No. Give it back." Millicent goes to snatch it, but Draco's too fast. She stands up, Crabbe and Goyle stepping forward protectively. Millicent shoves them both out of the way and grabs the watch from Draco, giving him a dirty look before marching up to her dormitory.

"What a nasty hag." Draco comments, rolling his eyes.

xx

-Reels


	19. Theodore & Blaise: No Way

Thank you for everything, guys!

19. No Way

xx

Draco's eyes were alight, mischievous, excited. His mouth was turned into a grin. Crabbe and Goyle were looking equally eager at Blaise and Theodore, who exchanged a glance.

Draco had his sleeve pulled up, the infamous black marking of Voldemort squirming about on his forearm. It was disgusting.

Theodore wasn't as entranced by the Dark Mark as Blaise seemed to be. He'd seen it many times on his own father's arm, hidden away by bandages for years now. Theodore had all ready decided a long time ago he would never bare his own, unless absolutely necessary. The Nott's needed in no way to show any sign of disloyalty to the Dark Lord. His mother had all ready caused his father enough trouble. Draco Malfoy showing off his marking set Theodore ill at ease; was Voldemort all ready recruiting the next generation?

"Crabbe and Goyle are getting their own next summer." Draco had said.

It looked that way.

Blaise, for his part, wasn't all that interested. The Zabini's had no history as Death Eaters. Not to say they sympathized with Muggles and Muggle-borns, no. Any self respecting pureblood would recognize their inferiority, and Blaise and his mother had plenty of self respect. This whole war that seemed to be brewing had little to nothing to do with himself, Blaise thought, and damned if he'd put his life into anyone's hands but his own, most powerful wizard of the age or not.

The two blew Draco off, Blaise rolling his eyes, and Theodore snapping that the Nott's would attend to their own affairs.

"So, would you do it?" Theodore asked later when the two were alone.

Blaise sneered. "Pft, no way. Would you?"

He wasn't sure.

xx

-Reels


	20. Daphne: Bumblebee

20. Bumblebee

xx

Daphne was very young when she was first stung by a bumblebee.

She let out a gasp, hand flying to the sting, red and irritated on her shoulder. It wasn't long before she started crying. Her mother had knelt down to see the damage, and with a touch of her wand, the sting was soothed. Mrs. Greengrass smiled at her daughter.

"Not that bad now, is it?" She asked, cocking her head to the side as Daphne wiped her nose with her forearm. "You can't let little stings like that upset you so much, Daphne." She had said, looking her daughter in the eyes. "There are much worse ways that life can sting you." And she pinched her daughter on the arm, a smile spreading across her face. Daphne let out a laugh.

It was a harmless comment to be sure, but her mother's lesson seemed to come back and haunt her.

It haunted her with the death of Cedric Diggory, who was so young, and charming, and good.

It haunted her with the death of Dumbledore, who was so wise, and strong, and comforting.

It haunted her with the war that waged when she was only seventeen, a victim of it, thrown right into the eye of the storm as a student of Hogwarts.

Daphne was very young when she first realized that life would sting you, in much worse ways than a bumblebee.

xx

-Reels


	21. Draco: Magic

Hello hi I'm back! Thanks for all the reviews while I was away, along with everything else! I just realized I started this story about two years ago now...thank you to everyone who has stuck around! Hopefully I'll be able to get the rest of these, along with the remaining drabbles for Sweet Hufflepuff, out by the end of May or even before hand! But without much further ado...

21. Magic

xx

Draco was tired of magic.

It was an odd thing, in a way, for a wizard to grow tired of magic. Like a Muggle growing tired of oxygen – magic lived within Draco, made him who he was, filled his world with its own unique light, and yet, after the war, he was so sick of it.

Magic was the reason it had all started, it seemed – the Dark Lord (_his name was Voldemort, you twat_) taking over his home, ruining his father, leaving his mother an empty shell. Driving his aunt crazed to the point where he would never know her, or at least how she used to be. Magic led him to that night on the tower, wand pointed at the greatest wizard of his day, crying and shaking like a scared little boy, because, in the end, that's all he was. That damned spell that Crabbe couldn't control, that fire that killed him, burned him to ash so that no remains could be found, his mother, alone now, burying an empty casket while her husband rotted in Azkaban. Magic, he decided, was the root of it all – of evil, of death.

He refused to buy a new wand for three months, hating the idea of strolling into Ollivander's, facing the man who's screams he'd ignored for months. And yet when he finally did, and the old man gave him a solemn look as the wand pulsed with power in his hand, it felt so right to have that thin sliver of wood in his hand again. A wand, like so many before it, that had been the weapon of choice for thousands of witches and wizards, destroying structures, murdering humans.

And something clicked in Draco.

Never again would he use magic for evil, to destroy. Never again would he raise his wand against another wizard. Even though the Dark Mark still itched on his arm, still but vivid, Draco would never return to those days, those foolish days, of his youth.

The Dark Lord had fallen, his influence with him.

xx

-Reels


End file.
